Bound Together
by Amalia Autumn
Summary: Katara is worried when Aang doesn't come down to celebrate with them. She goes up to look for him, only to find a rather unwelcome surprise...


**I must say, this isn't my best work. In fact, it sucks compared to my other Fullmetal fics and my single Avatar one-shot. Well, anyway, we're going to theorize what happens after Sozin's Comet aka Aang vs. Ozai. Somehow, I pictured a big celebration. Anyways, enjoy...**

The celebration ceremony in Ba Sing Se was a joyous one. There was upbeat music, people laughing, Sokka pigging out on food--but Katara knew that something was missing. There were many people missing. Many people that had been lost in the battle. But there were some others--alive and well--that were missing.

Aang, for instance, was missing.

"He's probably coming late," Toph told her lazily, her mouth full of roasted meat, "you know how Twinkletoes is--always making an entrance."

Katara tried not to worry. She tried to have a good time and be happy. However, for some reason she wasn't--Aang was supposed to be here with them, too. He defeated Ozai, for crying out loud! Shouldn't he be the guest of honor, the one and only Avatar Aang?

The party had already lasted for at least seven hours, and Katara had danced with seven men and declined eleven--and Aang still hadn't showed up.

"I'm going to look for him," Katara proclaimed to Momo as she rose from her seat at the Grand Table. The lemur didn't reply; instead it warbled in affirmation as its tiny hand snatched up a passing fly.

She walked past Toph, past Sokka and her family, she even passed Haru and Teo, and didn't hear them when they yelled out in greeting. Katara was determined to have everyone here for this celebration, including Aang.

What worried her the most was that Appa wasn't even around. If Appa wasn't around, that meant Aang wasn't planning on showing up.

Katara left the ballroom and stalked towards the dormitories, the festive music fading the farther she walked away. After passing her dorm, she stopped in front of Aang's door and knocked,

"Aang? Are you in here? Can I come in?" she spoke softly, so as not to catch Aang by surprise if he was sleeping.

There was no answer. Katara assumed he was probably sleeping. However, her gut was telling her it was more than some nap. She knocked again, harder this time,

"Aang?"

On her third hard knock, the door creaked open of its own accord. Curiously, Katara poked her head in the room, and her eyes widened at the sight of an open window. She then gasped at the silhouette standing before it, glider open and in tow.

"Aang!" she exclaimed furiously. Katara instantly grabbed the lantern at the night table and raised it upwards to meet Aang's shocked expression.

"Katara?" his soft voice questioned anxiously, and he instantly tried to hide his glider behind his back, but to no avail.

Katara was beyond furious now, and she didn't even know why. Her logic told her to keep her mouth shut, but instead she found herself yelling and babbling uncharacteristically,

"How dare you?! How could you just _leave_, after everything we've been through?! Where are you planning to go?! What else do you have to do that is _so important _that you would just leave us all behind?!"

Her voice cracked at the end, and Katara was baffled when she felt moisture escape her eyes and more tears blurred her vision.

When Katara viciously wiped her eyes, she noticed Aang looked just as baffled as she felt, "K--Katara, look, I can explain--!" He took a step towards her, hand outstretched.

Somehow, this didn't satisfy the Waterbender. Katara continued with her rambling, making Aang stop in his tracks,

"Ex_plain_?! You think you can explain this?! We just defeated the Fire Lord, and now you're just leaving?!"

"Katara, please, just listen--!"

"I will _not_ listen!" Katara replied stubbornly, "I know what you're going to say, anyway!" She then proceeded to imitate Aang the best way she could,

"'Oh, Katara, believe me, it's better if I leave you guys. I've already caused too much trouble for you already'. You insensitive--_platypus face_!"

The insult was completely unneccessary and very immature, but Katara spat it out anyway for her own benefit. She crossed her arms and snapped,

"Well? What are you waiting for, you've said your goodbye, now go."

"I...really haven't said my goodbye, actually. You've been talking the whole time," Aang sheepishly replied, placing a nervous hand behind his neck.

Curse him and his common sense! Katara's eyes narrowed,

"...Why are you leaving, anyway?"

"I thought you already knew, judging by the fact that you--imitated me." Aang shrugged.

Katara let out a snarl, and then finally exploded,

"STOP MAKING ME FEEL STUPID!"

"I'm not making you feel stupid," Aang said, blinking innocently, "You're just acting that way."

Katara's logic finally caught up with her. Sighing, she buried her face in her hand and muttered,

"You're right, I'm sorry, Aang. I'm just--just seeing you trying to leave, after everything we've all been through..._why, _Aang?"

"I tried to leave in secret before you caught me," Aang saddened, looking to the side, "I was planning to leave because--Katara, even though the Fire Lord is dead, there are still going to be people in the Fire Nation trying to kill me. I thought that--it would be better if I left. Just me and Appa. No one else would have to get hurt because of me, even after all of this."

"It's so selfish, Aang." Katara looked up, "We're a family, Aang. We do things _together_."

"I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to hurt you." Aang stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't hurt me." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I did. You're still crying." Aang pointed out.

Katara wiped any stray tears away, and she smiled, "See? No harm done, Aang. Now why don't you come down to celebrate with us? Don't worry, the chefs made a special vegetarian dish just for you."

"They did?" Aang's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. The music is also very upbeat--I could use a dance partner." Katara's grin widened.

Aang smirked, "No problem."

He ran towards the door eagerly, but stopped when hearing Katara speak,

"Aang?"

"What is it, Katara?" Aang turned around, only to find a pair of lips meet his own. His eyes widened just when Katara pulled away.

"I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Yeah," Aang blushed, officially in a euphoric daze, "me too..."

**(is shot for the cheesy fluff.)**


End file.
